


Always--Drabble 1-5

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Drama, Post-War, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: First step is dealing with your past





	Always--Drabble 1-5

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry's green eyes fade, slowly losing their shine before him. Snape sighs and the feeling of floating outside his body overcomes him. The pain of his being and the sorrow of his mind drift away. 

The eyes, they’re there again, waiting for him. They blink and sparkle; petals of light, salty tears fall and they wash over him. 

“Sev.” 

“Is it really…?” 

“Yes, it’s me.” 

His eyes dance from the emerald wetness of hers to the lips that curl in a delicate smile for him alone.  He touches her cheek, moves the auburn hair that falls before his eyes. 

“Always,” he whispers.

She smiles, but he tastes her salty tears as she replies, "Always."


End file.
